Angel's Cry Too
by Brain Dead Tampon
Summary: You...don't...want...me?" I said rolling each word over my tongue trying to see how it sounded from my mouth. I replayed the same words over and over again in my mind. No matter how much I tried it always sounded the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

"You…don't…want…me?" I said rolling each word over my tongue trying to see how it sounded from my mouth. I replayed the same words over and over again in my mind. No matter how much I tried it always sounded the same. Edward looked at me with cold filled eyes.

"I…I …I don't understand." I replied. I felt like there was a thousand ton wait on me and only he could remove it. I waited for him to smile and say, "I'm just playing. You know I will always love you and nothing will change that." But the next words out of his mouth shocked me.

"Bella, I don't love you, never have, never will. All those things I said was just me trying to find something to entertain myself." He said. I flinched hearing his beautiful voice sounding bitter and cold with every word he spoke. My legs felt like jelly and I had to grab a tree to support me. I grabbed my sides trying to not brake apart as tears broke away from me. I reached out to him but before I could touch his cold skin he was gone. Where he stood now was only empty space.

My legs gave out under me and I fell forward. I could feel the wet leaves beneath me. Loud sobs racked my body and my body seemed to shake with out meaning too. I could feel my emotions rising up in my throat. My heart felt like it was being pulled from the inside out. A loud scream erupted from my throat and it seemed like forever before it stopped.

I heard a loud bang and then everything went eerily quiet. It seemed like everything was frozen in place. I didn't move an inch and I had stopped breathing. No tears fell down my face and my body had stopped shaking. I could feel my throat burning. My eyes closed and then I succumbed to the darkness that was taking over me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

It seemed like hours had passed. I could feel that my body was wet and stiff cold. I tried to move but it seemed that I wasn't able too. Where am I? I thought. I looked around and everything came back to me like a high speed chase. As I thought of Edward, a pain ripped at my heart as I thought about what he had told me. How could he? I had loved him and he had played me like a fool. Every touch and kiss had all been a lie. Before I knew what I was doing tears had started to fall silently from my eyes. Suddenly I heard the footsteps of someone coming closer and closer.

"Bella" the voice of a man repeated over and over again waiting for me to respond. I opened my mouth to respond but all that came out was a low croak. My mouth was dry and I could feel my need for water deep in my throat. A man broke through the trees and caught sight of my body on the ground. His eyes shifted to the area surrounding me and his eyes seemed to grow to twice their size.

"Oh my god, Paul has to see this." He said in astonishment. He walked timidly towards me as if he didn't want me to get frightened by him.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked me his eyes filled with worry as he bent down towards me. I couldn't respond as I repeated what had happened over and over again in my head. It was like a spilt screen inside my head, on one side there was Edward back in my room telling me he didn't love me and on the other was this man asking if I was ok and leading me out of the forest in his arms.

"Bella!!" I heard Charlie call out from somewhere.

"Dad?" I said trying to move my head but not succeeding.

"Put her down on the couch." I heard Charlie's voice say. I felt the soft texture of the couch that Edward and I had spent many afternoons' sitting on doing homework. Well me doing, while Edward just played with a strand of my hair and helped me out a bit. I could hear several footsteps coming and going in and out of the house.

"You should have seen it, the power she has." I heard the man that had found me say.

"She's going to be a great help." I heard a burly voice say. I kept drifting in and out of unconsciousness. I could hear the men talking but would only catch bits and pieces. My mind couldn't put them together and eventually I drifted into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

_Edward stood before me with a girl that could only be described as stunning in his arms. They were smiling at each other and I recognized the smile that Edward had on his face. It was the same smile he had given me when he told me he loved me so many times before. I called out his name but he didn't turn towards me. Then he began to kiss her with out any measly boundaries. She pushed her body up against his as if every molecule in her body needed to touch his to be happy. _

_Then something red caught my eye. I turned and was met with the one person that I didn't ever want to see. Victoria was standing there looking at me with black eyes. Her hair blew around her and it looked almost like fire in the wind. Her smile looked menacing and I took a step back as she bared her teeth. Her eyes flickered to my feet for a split second before she stepped towards me. _

_I looked towards Edward and he stood there with the girl looking back and forth from Victoria to me. A small smile played at his lips and he didn't look away from us trying to see every minute of the action. I knew he wasn't going to save me this time. He had no reason to. I was replaced by something better. Then before I knew it Victoria lunged at me and all I could see with my measly human eye sight was a blur of fire._

I jolted awake as a scream ran out of my throat. The room seemed to shake and stopped when my voice died away. I heard Charlie running downstairs and some people groaning. I sat up and noticed that I was drenched in sweat. I looked around the room trying to catch my breath. I could see several lumps on the floor moving to sit up.

"What the hell?" I said jumping up from the couch.

"What's wrong Bella?" Charlie's voice rang out from behind me. Before I knew what I was doing I was flexing my fingers in anticipation. One of the figures started to get up and somehow without my knowledge my hand flicked out in front of me. It rose up and the figure of a man did too. My hand was shaped as if I was holding a cup. I squeezed harder and harder feeling energy pulse through me to my hand. The figure started to scratch at its throat as if it was choking. I felt Charlie's hand on my arm and I turned my face.

"Bella stop." He said and my hand fell to my side. I heard a loud thump and a couple of coughs. Then the lights flicked on and I saw the man that had saved me on the ground practically coughing up a lung. I stepped back and walked back into a wall and shook my head. I couldn't have possible done that. I was a normal human. What was going on with me?

"Bella, sit down." Charlie said and I looked up at him wide eyed. I slowly got up and sat back down on the couch. Charlie sat on his chair and the man that had found me sat on the floor next to another man that I had never seen.

"This is Sam and Paul." They both smiled at me but I didn't return it.

"What am I?" I asked Charlie. He rubbed his face with his hands, "Bella, I had hoped that this day wouldn't come, my family…you're a witch." He said and my heart seemed to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

**Bella's POV**

"No, haha you're joking right? Witches aren't real." I said laughing at the idiocy of the situation.

"You believed vampires were real, why can't witches be real too?" Charlie said as if it was as simple as that to believe in all this fairy tale stuff. But then I realized he had said that I knew vampires were real.

"Dad…you knew about the Cullen's?" I asked mystified as to why he would have let me be friends with them if he knew what they were capable of.

"Yes…but I was guessing you knew too. I'm not so stupid that I didn't know that if I banned you from seeing them and him, you would still see them no matter what I said. But I did put some spells on you so nothing would happen if they tried to hurt you. And they had seemed different from the rest well that is until now." He said the last sentence with distaste. I noticed also that he had refrained from saying their name in front of me. It pained me to think that he would have to edit his words to not hurt me.

"Why haven't you told me until now?"

"Because it wasn't necessary, you weren't going to come into your powers until after your 18 birthday." For the first time since Charlie had been talking to me I had noticed that Sam and Paul kept looking at me. They had huge smiles on their faces and seemed to be all exited where they sat.

"So are you two male witches or whatever you call it?" I asked turning to face them.

"No they aren't." Charlie replied to my unanswered question cutting of Paul before he had spoken.

"Why are they here then?" I asked baffled.

"They are werewolves. They sometimes fight along side us to kill demons and such." He said almost like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay brain overload." I said massaging my temple. This was too much information for me to take in, in a span of a couple minutes.

"You are going to be a great witch. We can already tell you have much power." Sam said to me.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry about you know before." I said remembering that I almost killed him a couple minutes ago.

"Oh it's ok but no that's not what I was talking about." He said seeming to look away from me and towards where the trees started outside our house.

"What then?" I asked curious to what could possibly show him that I would be a great witch except my little stunt just a couple minutes ago.

"Can I show her?" Sam asked Charlie talking about something that I was curious to know. Charlie nodded and Sam got up off the couch.

"Come with me." Sam said walking out the front door. I stood up not wanting to miss what he had to show me but at the same time scared of what he would show me.

_New chapter up and I have no clue what the hell I'm doing with this story. Well I do, it's just I haven't had time to really think about what's going to happen next. Thank you to everyone that is reviewing. The next chapter will be posted up sometime this weekend hopefully or next week. Hope everyone likes this story. I encourage everyone to flame me but not to harshly so technically it would be constructive criticism. :D _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

**Bella's POV**

He walked outside and went through the trail that Edward had led me through right before I had gotten lost. I stabbed my finger nails into my skin to keep from crying. No one else would ever make me cry or see me cry for that matter. A shiver went through out my body and it felt good to for once be in control of my emotions. 

As we got nearer and nearer to the spot were Edward left me I remembered that Sam had looked around wide eyed and the reason to this was still unclear to me. All of a sudden I tripped but somehow my face didn't meet the floor. I didn't feel anything and I kept waiting for the impact. For a second I thought that Edward had caught me like he had many times before. I opened my eyes timidly and I saw that nothing was holding me up. I was suspended in the air by an invisible force. 

"Umm what's happening?" I asked looking at Sam.

"Oh that's probably you're power's taking over. Here let me right you." He put his hand under my stomach and under my arm and lifted me up until I was standing on my own two feet. 

"Thanks." I straightened my clothes and when I looked up, what I saw shocked me. There was a big circle in the middle of the forest floor. All the trees had fallen into pieces and everything was black. Nothing was left standing. It was as if some one had set fire to that circle. 

"You did that." Sam said to me.

"No, I didn't." I replied. 

"Yeah you did, you're emotions are linked to your powers. I found you laying there in the middle of the circle." I looked again and I could see a small amount of green grass that was in the shape of a person.

I stood there shocked. How had this happened? Of course, I was feeling like I was dying after well…you know, but I couldn't have possibly done this. I looked down at my arm and the red crescent moons that had been there minutes ago were completely gone. Not even a little one to show that I had dug my finger nails into my skin. 

Without saying a word I walked back to the house in silence. I could hear Sam following me but he didn't say anything. How had I not seen this coming? Was everything real? Unicorns? Goblins? How the hell did all these magical beings live in the same world as humans? I walked back into the house and sat down. 

"Okay, this can't be real. I'm dreaming." I said to myself. "This is all a delusion. I'm going to wake up and Ed- Edward is going to be there, right? Yes of course." I said to myself not even bothering with the looks I was getting from Charlie, Sam and Paul. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Charlie pick up a vase and throw it at me. Before I could even think I had reached out my hand and caught it. I looked at my hand in pure shock. I dropped the vase to the floor and heard it shatter to pieces. I drew my legs up and rocked back and forth on the couch. 

"Please God, let this be a dream. Please let this be a dream." I felt a hand on my arm and I looked up. I wanted to cry, this couldn't possible be real but my nails were securely digging into my skin and I still couldn't wake up. Charlie was looking at me with pity in his eyes. 

"Bells, I know you want to believe this is all a dream and honestly I wish it was. But it isn't, you are a witch and you are going to have to learn to control your power." He said to me. 

"I need to think." I said getting up from the couch. I made my way upstairs and slipped in a C.D. on my player. I turned it up as much as it would go and laid down on my bed trying to block out my thoughts. But as much as I tried I couldn't shut them out. How had all this come to be? Why was it that somehow I had all this magical crap happening to me and around me? Was I that much of a danger magnet? 

Charlie said something about killing demons, right? Perfect I can take out my anger on them. And this was I wanted right? Well not really but it was close enough. I wasn't a regular human and I could defend myself. I didn't need any stupid bloodsuckers to help me out every time someone wanted to kill me. I got up and went to the restroom. I washed my face and went back down stairs ready to face my destiny head on. The three of them had yet to move from where they had been when I gone upstairs. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

**Bella's POV**

"Dad, I want to learn." I said and forced a smile. He smiled and said, "Okay." 

After that afternoon Charlie taught me how to mix up potions and cast spells. It was really cool when you got the hang of it. I had blown up a couple pots in the process though. I knew that Victoria was still after me. I told Charlie and he set up fights with the pack. I threw myself into all this learning and school. I didn't want to live in the past and cry over what had been. The pack had grown since I had started to learn all about this witchcraft stuff. It had been about 6 months and Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared, Leah, had all joined the pack. It was kind of sad for some of them. They didn't want this burden but some of them loved everything about being a werewolf. 

Since Edward had left me I had spent more time by myself. I cut myself off from the rest of the world and the only people that I really talked to were the pack, Billy, Charlie, and Emily. The only person I was close to was Emily because she was the only other women in on this secret. Leah rarely spent any time with any of the pack unless she had to so I wasn't able to get close to her. Other than that no one noticed me. And I didn't really care that I didn't stick out in anyone's mind. Charlie had decided to move to La Push so we could be closer to the pack and we could practice easier. It helped leaving all my friends behind and not caring anymore. It was rare to find me laughing or smiling but one particular afternoon I did just that. 

I was done fighting with Paul. It had been a tie and I was sitting on Billy's back porch watching Quil and Jacob have a go at each other. Jacob was winning but then Quil flipped Jacob and he landed in a puddle of mud. Jacob got up, snapped at Quil and went behind a bush. He changed back and came out holding his package. 

"Guys, what did you do to my clothes?" I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was covered in mud from head to toe and he was naked. Everyone looked at me shocked. But I couldn't stop laughing. It was the funniest thing I had seen in months. Finally I stopped and said, "What?" 

"Everyone pay up." Jake said reaching out his hand to the rest of the werewolves.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked curious. They all were whining and handing money to Jacob. 

"They bet that you never laughed." Paul said behind me. That was so childish of them. How could they bet on something like that? I got up fuming and stormed off. I could hear Billy calling out for me to come back but I didn't turn around. He started to yell at the boys for doing that. It wasn't like I really talked to them. But they didn't even know why I… they just pissed me off. 

I was happy that this morning I had put my bathing suit under my clothes. I walked down to the beach and stripped off my clothes. The water was probably freezing cold right now but I couldn't care less. I put one foot in the water and it sent shivers up my legs. I took in a deep shaky breath. I plunged into the water and let the cold water numb my body. Before long my body was tired from swimming out so far and I could barely make it out of the water. I plopped down on the sand, first my knees hit the sand and I rolled around to lay back. My breath came in ragged and I was for once letting myself cry since that day. I could feel the silent tears running down my face and it pained me to know that I let myself be so weak. 

I heard someone running towards were I lay and I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. I closed my eyes hoping that this person thought I was sleeping and left me alone. The footsteps stopped about a 100 feet away and then they started to run faster and faster. I felt like I was being picked up and I opened my eyes slightly to find Jake with a worried expression on his face. His hot body temperature felt so good next to my cold skin. I let myself get carried back to the house. I heard a bunch of yelling and, 'what happened to her?'s as I was brought inside. Jacob set me down on the couch and I groaned as his body was no longer next to mine. Charlie rushed to my side and he let out a sigh as soon as he grabbed my hand. 

"Bella, stop messing around and get cleaned up." He said and let my hand go. He turned and resumed eating his fish.

"Man, why did you give me away." I said getting up. I was still in my bathing suit. Let me just say this, hormonal crazed boy teenagers and a girl in a bikini not a good combination. I walked outside and started walking towards my house. Being in Jacob's arms reminded me of Edward and I had no clue why. Jake was a werewolf and he was extremely hot, temperature wise that is. But why had he looked so worried when he found me? I was nothing special. I deserved to die. He never even paid much attention to me and…I was so confused? I heard steps behind me and I tensed ready for whatever was behind me. I sniffed the air and smelt Jacob. What was he doing here? I relaxed and kept walking not showing him that I knew he was there. 

"Bella." He said and grabbed my arm turning me around. I looked up at his brown eyes and couldn't help as I gawked at him. 

"Sorry about the bet. It's just well you were always so intense about everything, the magic and the fighting. You never seem to be happy. Why?" I yanked my arm out of his hold. 

"Look its fine. Don't worry about me." I said and with that said I turned around and walked home. I could still feel him standing there and watching me. I waved not turning back and ran home. In seconds I was up in my bed. I threw off my bathing suit and grabbed a towel off my chair. I walked to the restroom. I took a shower and headed to my room. 

The next morning I woke up to find a red rose next to my dresser. I picked it up turning around and around in my hand. There was a faint smell of werewolf and as I examined it closer I recognized the smell as the one and only Jacob Black, big surprise there. I wondered how he had gotten inside my room without me knowing. But it was probably because I was so attuned to him that my witch side didn't see him as a threat therefore not waking me during this. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

**Bella's POV**

The next couple of months were a bit odd. I kept thinking about Edward but I also thought about Jacob. Nothing seemed to be able to keep my mind off of the two of them. I had not talked to Jake since the whole rose incident and he had not talked to me either. He had tried too but once he had seen that I had been going out of my way to avoid him he lost hope. I wasn't ready to let anyone in.

I kept thinking that Edward would call me or at least maybe send me some sort of message to tell me that he was in love with someone else. But it never came. It was one particular night when I couldn't get Edward out of my head that everything seemed to turn around for me. I sat there in my room trying to stop thinking about him. I kept opening my cell phone to see if it was still working.

He kept running through my mind and nothing I did would make it stop. I tried riding my bike and almost crashed into a tree. Considering how clumsy I was, I was lucky that I only got a small cut on my leg. I tried to listen to music but every song reminded me of him. I laid down trying to telepathically make my cell phone ring so I could hear his voice.

"Argh!" I groaned out loud.

Why couldn't I forget about him? It had been a year since he had left me and I still couldn't stop thinking about him even for a day. His face loomed in my mind and I wanted nothing more than to touch his perfect face.

I laid down in bed and tried to go back to bed. I twisted and turned to no avail. I faced the ceiling and crossed my hands underneath my head. I sighed and looked up trying to concentrate at every single crease from the paint. I wondered what he was doing right this second.

Probably talking to his new love, I bet. She probably made him so happy when he was around her. With a flick of my hand I turned on the Christmas lights that adorned my room. They made me feel even more alone in this world. Seeing their brightness and colorfulness just made me see how dark I felt inside.

I threw the bed sheets off and stood up gathering my hair into a ponytail. I took the pony tail holder from my wrist and secured it onto my hair. I slowly put on a black t-shirt and black pants. I left my feet barefoot since I wanted to be closer to the ground and shoes would only end up making me trip and be unsuccessful in my hunt.

I opened up my window and let the night breeze come in. I inhaled deeply trying to build up my strength and trying to get rid of these plaguing thoughts all at the same time. I stepped out of the window and small goose bumps rose on my arms. This was the first time I was going to go hunting for something. No one was going to go with me and somewhere in the back of my mind I knew this was wrong but I didn't care.

I made sure not to wake Charlie and jumped out my window, landing softly on the balls of my feet. I took one last look at my house not really sure if I was going to come back tonight or for that matter, come back at all. I took a deep breath and ran towards the outskirts of town.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**_ Thank you to everyone that has given me those great reviews. You guys rock. I'm not sure what's going to happen past chapter 14. I need to try to write out the ending. I just haven't really been inspired, writer's block sort of I guess. Or maybe it's just that I am working on three stories at the same time. I already have the ending in mind but like my last one, the ending might turn out different than I planned. Hopefully not to different though because I like the ending that I have planned. Well till next time. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Bella's POV**

I ran around looking for a scent of something that I could take my frustration out on. I doubted I would hit a scent but when I hit the scent of the one thing that I had been looking for, I was ecstatic. I followed her trail close making sure that I did not lose it.

Even before I saw her, I knew I was getting close. I could almost feel her presence and her over eagerness to find me. A small smile played on my lips but I quickly brushed it away. I put on a fake façade, as if I had been stumbling through the forest. I made my heart beat quicken and made sure my eyes looked horror stricken. I gasped and smiled inwardly at how realistic I sounded. Victoria quickly turned towards me, and a wicked smile flashed upon her lips.

I could see it in her clear crimson eyes that she wanted me. She wanted to torture me until eventually I was dead. I could see it on her face that she had planned this day since Edward had killed her precious James. But even if she did succeed which I highly doubted, I wouldn't give her the pleasure of hearing me scream.

She took her time walking towards me. I let my heartbeat slow until it was just a gentle thud every second and I let my breathing calm down. I stepped towards her once and her eyes got wide with shock. She thought I was going to run away like a normal human but how dead wrong she was. I took another step and then another. Mostly circling her but never getting any closer to her and she seemed to take this as a threat.

She dropped down on to her hands, as if she was getting ready to spring and barred her teeth. Right as she was about to lunge at me I heard a ferocious roar that was all too familiar. It stopped my heart and made my breath get caught in my throat. I couldn't breath and it took me a second to be able to move my muscles again. It couldn't be, please god, don't let it be them. I caught myself thinking. Victoria realizing who it was turned and ran from me.

I silently cursed them for chasing away my precious opponent. I stood there, with my arms crossed over my chest patiently awaiting their arrival. I knew it wouldn't be long before the pack showed up too. I could smell them also like Victoria, before I saw them.

I closed my eyes and inhaled their scent making sure I saved it inside my memory. I knew that one day I might need to track them down. It was better to be safe than sorry. My foot tapped impatiently on the ground.

"Can you guys hurry up? I have better things to do than sit here and wait for you" I said in a normal tone of voice. But I knew that they had heard me even from where they were. And then they all came out, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward from the edge of the trees. They all looked at me standing there clearly annoyed and ran towards me. They all looked the same as they had about a year ago. They all had smiles on their faces as if they had found a long lost sister or something.

But before they could get close enough to envelop me in warm, well I guess cold for them, embraces I put up a small force field. They all suddenly ran into the wall of my force field and fell backwards looking at me. They all had confused looks upon their faces.

I smiled and said, "It's my protection." They stood there exchanging glances. Edward suddenly looked up and said, "We have company."

"Oh goody." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

**Bella's POV**

I closed my eyes ready to concentrate.

"It's the Cullen's." I said sending a message to Sam. He growled and I broke the connection. Edward looked at me with even more confusion, if that was possible but I looked away towards were the pack was coming from. And suddenly they appeared before us. Ten menacing wolfs stood before me and I quietly walked towards them.

"Victoria was here. She was after me like always. These guys," I waved my hand in the general direction of the Cullen's, "came and scared her off. I almost had her too. You can all go home. I got this covered." I said and smiled menacingly.

Sam nodded and said, "Be careful." Edward thinking that I had not heard his thoughts repeated what Sam had said.

"I heard him, thank you very much." I said my voice filled with venom. They pack turned and ran away, Jake stood there for a second wondering whether he should stay or go.

"Just go." I said and turned back to the Cullen's. I heard his retreating footsteps and I knew that I had just broken any chance to be his friend.

"So what brings you guys down here?" I asked faking cheeriness.

"Oh my god Bella I have missed you so much. We all have." cried Alice jumping up and down on the balls of her feet. My smile grew even bigger and I saw that the Cullen's thought I was actually happy to see them. I let my smile drop and paced back and forth in front of them.

"I have become a very good actress, don't you think?" I asked cocking my head to the side. I laughed and I liked how it sounded. It sounded cold and bitter, it sounded like someone strong. They all exchanged worried glances again and stayed quiet.

"So you all didn't answer my question. What brings you back down here?" I asked more forcefully now.

"Alice saw you getting attacked by Victoria." Carlisle spoke up.

"Hmm, I'm guessing you saw me quivering in fear and her smiling wickedly. Am I right?" I asked again. I looked at Alice and she nodded once.

"I thought so, well for your information if that vision had lasted longer you would have seen her dead. And if you guys had not interrupted she would be dead. As you can see I have my protection." I said with a smile on my face.

"Yes, we saw the…mutts." Rosalie said not hiding her dislike off me or the pack. I laughed out loud.

"That's what I love about you Rosalie. You always tell it how you think it is and don't bother to hide your hate. Hate is a good emotion. It makes you strong." I said. I stopped pacing and stood in front of Carlisle. I looked at Rosalie and spoke slowly, looking at her from underneath my eyelashes.

"But…you are wrong…that is not what I meant by my protection." I raised my hands to the sky focusing on the rain. Before I knew it, little droplets started to fall. "Hmm I'm getting better and better at that." I whispered to myself. I couldn't have cared less if the Cullen's heard me or not. The rain poured down harder and harder with each drop. Pretty soon I was drenched in rain and all the Cullen's were too. I could smell the rain washing away all the scents.

"Next time you step foot on this land, you will all meet the same fate as James." I said looking at each one of them for a split second. I was dead serious. Seeing them and Victoria again seemed to have brought out some hidden hatred I had bottled inside me. I was ready to take on the world.

"Bella you can't be serious." Emmett said laughing, "What could a puny thing like you do?" he said jokingly. I starred at him, not blinking till he stopped laughing. I knew the look I had on my face. I had practiced it many times in front of the mirror and had seen it in action in front of humans. He knew from looking at me that I was dead serious.

"You are not Bella." Esme whispered. I turned my head in her direction.

"Oh dear Esme, you loved me like your own daughter but that wasn't enough to keep you here. You still left me along with the rest of them. Pity, you thought you were going to come back and I would just accept your disappearance and everything would go back to normal didn't you?" I asked. She didn't say anything but just looked me straight in the eye. I laughed again and smiled liking the simplicity off my laugh. I waved and ran home with a smile plastered on my face. I felt stronger than I had in ages.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

_Sorry guys that I didn't update the last chapter sooner. I just had a whole lot going on, work wise that is. Because of that I decided to update chp. 10 sooner than I had planned. The last chapter was my favorite so far to write. I still don't know how this will end so if any of you have a plot line for the ending feel free to send me a message or send me a review about it. Thanks. :D_

**Edward's POV**

We all made our way back to our old home. We all were stunned into silence, not knowing what to make of the new Bella, if that was even Bella. She seemed so cold, and the way she had talked to Esme was unlike her. I replayed the scene over and over again trying to figure out what was different about her.

And I noticed that everything was. Her body was more sculpted, as in her muscles were more toned and she had more of a tan as if she spent a lot of time outside. Her hair was still the same but her features had been harder. Her body had radiated hate, and she walked and talked nothing like the old Bella. This Bella was cocky and she was bitter.

What had caused her to be like this? And how had she run away from us so fast? I could hear Carlisle pacing in his office. Suddenly they stopped and ran downstairs to the living room. "Family meeting." He said just a notch above a whisper but I still heard him as clear as a bell. I ran downstairs and was met with the rest of my family paired of in their couples. I sat down by myself on lazy boy chair and took a deep breath looking out the window.

"I know what happened to her." he said. He looked at us, waiting for us to guess as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. When no one said a thing his smile faded a bit and he ran rubbed his hands together.

"She's a witch." he said and looked directly at me. I took in a deep breath and exhaled, how had I missed this? It had been the most obvious thing.

"But aren't they suppose to be good or whatever, killing bad things and such?" asked Emmett.

"Well yes, but no one said Bella was a bad witch." Carlisle replied

Rosalie laughed and said, "Did you see her? She is evil." I tensed hearing someone call Bella evil but stayed seated not saying anything.

"Look it is not our position to judge her. She hasn't done anything to make us believe she is "evil" as you put it Rosalie. Yes, she did act a bit rude but what else did we expect." Carlisle said looking around at us. And I knew that we were all thinking the same thing, we had expected her to welcome us back with open arms.

"So what are we going to do about this?" I asked. I had never met a witch before and didn't know if she was much of a threat or not. She was able to form a bubble of some sorts around her to keep us out, she had been able to communicate with Sam and she had been able to conjure rain. None of those things seemed to have showed her to be able to be a powerful witch but we didn't know what else she had up her sleeve.

"We try to win her trust back of course." Alice said with a mischievous glint in her eye.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

**Bella's POV**

As I neared home I could feel Charlie awake. I knew at once that someone in the pack had told Charlie that I had been out patrolling by myself. I silently cursed whoever it was. I had a small inkling as to who it was but that was to be dealt with another time. As soon as I stepped foot in the door the yelling began.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" he yelled at me.

"I was doing something productive for once." I yelled right back.

"You could have died."

"But I didn't," I said "not even a scratch on me." I said holding my hands out to show him.

"Because the _Cullen's_ got there in time to chase away _Victoria _before you got hurt." He said their names in hatred.

"Dad, I know you are trying to look out for me and all but I need to kill her for good. I keep waking up in the middle of the night thinking she's going to kill you, trying to get to me. Just let me kill her and prove to you that I can do this." I pleaded with him. He looked me straight in the eyes and I didn't look away begging with my eyes for him to give me permission to finish her off. He rubbed his face with his hands and it made him look even older. We stood there for what seemed like an eternity but couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes.

"Okay, but Bella, please be careful, if not for your self, for me at least. Please, that's all I ask." He pleaded. I nodded and he let out a breath of relief.

"I'm going to bed. Conjuring up this rain storm took all the strength I had left." He looked at me in disbelief.

"You conjured up this storm?" he asked baffled.

I nodded, "Well how else was I going to stop the Cullen's from following me home?" I asked. He smiled and I couldn't help the returning smile that was forced onto my lips.

"You did good Bells." He said and patted my shoulder before getting up to go back to bed. I went to bed grinning like a maniac that night.

The next morning Charlie shook me awake. "Bella I have a job for you today." He said rubbing the back of his neck. I suddenly was alert and stood straight up in bed. Once he saw that he had my full attention he began to speak.

"Mrs. Newton called me and told me that they need a hand in the store today and asked if you wouldn't mind filling in since you have worked there before. They will pay you of course." He said. I knew it had been too good to be true to think that he was going to send me out to on a real job. My shoulders slumped and I nodded. I had nothing better to do and I needed a little extra cash so I could buy some herbs.

"They want you in at around 10 so you better get up now." He said and got up to leave, closing the door on his way out. I got up sighing trying to ready myself to be around people. I went to take a shower, got dressed, and ate a small breakfast before leaving the reservation. I stepped out of my truck and walked into my first nightmare of the day. I opened the door and was met with the one and only Mike Newton.

"Bella, is that you?" I forced a smile and nodded.

"You look so different. How have you been?" he asked.

"I've been ok. How about you?" I replied and he began to tell me about everything that had been happening back at Forks. We worked unpacking some merchandise and putting them on the shelves. Both our heads turned when the wind chimes chimed signaling that someone had come in to the shop. Edward and Emmett stood there trying to act all nonchalant.

"Do you want to go help them?" asked Mike.

"No, its ok, I have to get something from the back." I replied and started to walk towards the back.

"I didn't know you guys were back." I heard Mike say to the guys.

"Yeah well, were just here visiting Bella. Can we talk to her?" I heard Edward ask.

"Um sure, she'll be right out." He replied. I heard his feet shuffling back to were we had been unpacking the boxes. "Stupid, idiots always think they own the place." I heard Mike mumble under his breath. I chuckled lightly and walked out of the back. They wouldn't be leaving any time soon unless I talked to them. I walked towards the counter completely ignoring Emmett and Edward. Luckily just as I passing by the door Mr. Valentine came in. I put on my best fake smile and walked over to him.

"Mr. Valentine, how can I help you?" I said. He turned to me and squinted behind his huge glasses.

"Bella, I haven't seen you around here lately." he said smiling.

"I'm just filling in for today. The Newton's needed an extra hand." I said, "Do you need help finding anything?"

"Actually yes, I was looking for a cooler, not to big but not to small." He said looking around the store.

"Follow me." I said and walked towards the right side of the store were the coolers were. I began to show him some different coolers but he didn't seem to be listening to me.

"Bella," he said, I turned my head and looked at him. "Are you all right?" I looked at him wondering why he had asked this. Of course it hadn't been kept very secret how I had left Forks after the Cullen's had moved away. But I wondered why Mr. Valentine would be curious about how I was feeling.

"I'm fine sir." I replied. He nodded briskly and told me that he wanted a cooler that I had told him about 2 minutes before. I didn't understand why he hadn't told me he had wanted that cooler two minutes ago but I kept smiling. I picked up the cooler and made my way once again to the counter. Emmett and Edward were still standing there waiting to talk to me but now Alice had joined them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

**Bella's POV**

I rang up the purchase and then once Mr. Valentine had left I turned to the Cullen's.

"Okay what do you guys need to talk to me about?" I asked. Mike seemed to tense up and leaned towards us to be able to hear the conversation better.

"Hey Mike, I'm going to take my lunch brake, if that's ok?" I said looking at him and flashing him a smile.

"Ok." He said and I walked outside towards my truck. Alice, Emmett, and Edward were trailing out behind me. I turned facing them with my fists on my hips.

"We know you're a witch." Emmett said smiling as if he had just found out a big secret.

"Oh goody, you guys are smarter than I thought." I said looking at my nails.

"Bella, why are you acting like this?" Alice asked. I didn't look up. I could already hear the tears in her voice.

"What do you mean?" I said sounding innocent.

"Like you hate us." She replied.

"Oh my god," I screamed exasperated. "Are you really asking that?" I asked starring at her with hatred in my eyes. She nodded and I kicked my wheel. It popped underneath the force of my foot.

"Damn it." I said bending down to fix my wheel.

"We'll fix it." I heard Edward say behind me. Before I could protest Emmett came and lifted the front of the truck with one hand. He examined the undamaged wheel and looked at me wide eyed.

"If you would pay attention, you would notice that I can take care of myself now. I don't need a family of bloodsuckers to help me with every little thing." I said stopping to look at each one of them. Alice stepped back and looked as if I had slapped her. She turned and ran away from me. Edward looked at me anger radiating off of him.

"That was no way to talk to Alice. What the hell has gotten into you?" he asked. When I didn't answer he said, "We need to talk to you. Meet us at the house after you get off of work." He said angrily. I could tell he could barely contain his anger. I smiled seeing how I could affect him and nodded. Emmett looked at me like he didn't know who I was and quiet frankly he didn't. Edward nodded in Emmett's direction and they left running towards their house. I could feel myself shaking. I needed to calm down before I went back inside the shop.

I took of my shoes throwing them in the back of the truck and ran into the trees. When I was a good couple miles away I stopped and began hitting every tree in my way. My lungs felt like they were about to bust with every scream that erupted from me. Once I was done and had calmed down enough I ran back to the shop. I got back to work and Mike seemed to sense that something was wrong with me and didn't disrupt me. I was grateful to him for this.

It was as if time seemed to want to torture me. It seemed to go faster simply because I was dreading seeing the whole Cullen family again. I didn't even understand why I was going to their house. I wasn't going to listen to whatever they had to say. I would probably only end up making them angry with me. But I would take my chances. After all they had asked me to come.

When it was time for me to leave, I silently cursed myself. I took my time going to the Cullen's house and it wasn't that difficult seeing as my truck was an old timer and wouldn't go to fast. When I drove up the dirt driveway I could sense everyone's uneasiness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

**Bella's POV**

None of them wanted me here, especially Alice and Rosalie. I walked up the porch and knocked lightly on the door. Esme opened the door not saying anything. Soon the rest of the family joined her in the doorway.

"Why don't we talk outside?" I said. I didn't want to destroy their house with me still in it if I got to angry. Carlisle nodded and I walked back they way I had come making sure I took the same steps that I had before.

"What are you doing?" asked Jasper looking down at my feet.

"Nothing." I replied waving a hand.

"So you guys wanted to see me?"

"Well actually I wanted to ask you if you could show me some of the things you can do." Carlisle said.

"No." I said not bothering to hide my clear dislike to being here. For the second time today Edward asked me, "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"What has gotten into me, you ask? Oh dear Edward, I have just realized many things since your sudden disappearance." I said.

"Bella, I still love you." Edward said looking at me as if those words would bring back the old Bella. I looked him in utter shock and a high pitched cry came from me. I didn't understand what was going on. But before I knew what was happening the Cullen's were bound against their house. I stepped up to Edward and whispered the last words that he had spoken to me.

"Bella, I don't love you, never have, never will. All those things I said were just me trying to find something to entertain myself…I have a very good memory." With that said I turned and walked towards my car. Before I could open the door a gust of wind blew by me and I smelt the distinct scent of the one and only Victoria. A small smile formed on my lips and I tore off my shoes not even bothering to put them in the trunk of my car.

"Bella, I didn't mean that. I was trying to protect you." He said. I looked at him and I could feel something leaving me. It was as if I had lost my heart. I could no longer feel it inside my chest. Not in the literal term, I could still feel it beating away but it was as if it had no purpose other than to keep the blood flowing through out my body.

"He's telling the truth," Jasper said. "The Volturi came and said that we could either change you into one of us or leave you be." I turned my head to face Jasper. I could tell by the look in his eye that he was telling the truth but it was too late for that.

"You choose to leave me." I said and turned away from them. I left before anything else could be spoken. They had been telling the truth but it didn't really matter anymore. The damage had been done and now I had lost both my soul and heart.

**Alice's POV**

As soon as Bella left our sight the invisible ropes holding us against the house broke and we all fell to the ground. I couldn't seem to forget that lost look in Bella's eyes. We had hurt her more by leaving than we would have if we had stayed. I had tried to tell Edward that but he would not listen. I should have tried harder to change my stubborn brother's mind.

All of a sudden the scenery around me disappeared and I was in another part of the forest. It was a beautiful meadow but I couldn't concentrate for long on that because it seemed as if Victoria and Bella were fighting in the middle.

I shook my head trying to vanish the vision from my thoughts and looked at Edward. His face looked horror stricken. Before I could stop him Edward ran off chasing after Bella. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, all looked at me in confusion. I quickly told them what I had seen, pushing back the quiver in my voice.

Even though Bella had called me… that word, I couldn't deny that I still loved her like a sister. We chased after Bella and Edward, hoping that we weren't too late. As we ran I could still hear the words that she had whispered to Edward ringing in my ears. Her voice had been filled with hatred towards all of us. I couldn't imagine Jasper saying those words to me, it would be unbearable. Jasper was my life, just as Edward had been Bella's life.

I understood Edward's intentions for leaving her but in the process he had ended up leaving both of them broken.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

_**AN:**__ hey guys, I know I haven't updated so much and I'm really sorry about it. I just haven't been in the writing mood. I've had a lot on my mind for the past couple of weeks. I hope that everyone reading is still interested in my stories. Oh and I have been looking for a job because I need some money to spend on my self. I'm still not sure how I am going to end this story. So if anyone has any ideas send me a message or review. _

**Bella's POV**

I faced Victoria not even wincing when she barred her teeth at me. It impressed me to see that she had not run out of town when she caught the scent of the newly arrived Cullen's. From her tactics I assumed she would have run before they had time to notice she was here still trying to kill me. A slow smile spread across my lips and Victoria snarled, getting angrier by the second.

She lunged at me and I put up a wall of energy that she could not get through. She repeatedly tried to get through the wall but was unsuccessful. I was having fun seeing her try to get to me and grow angrier and angrier at each failed attempt. I could hear the running footsteps of the Cullen's and I didn't turn to see them appear. I knew they were there when Victoria's eyes grew wide. She turned, about to run but I made sure she couldn't move a muscle.

"Bella be careful." I heard Edward say behind me. I instantly got angry, what right did he have to tell me to be careful. He had made it plainly clear that he did not want anything to do with me and here he was trying to act like he cared if something happened to me.

"Shut up." I snarled at him loosing my concentration. Victoria sensing the wall go down, lunged at me but Edward lunged himself at her. I loud roar emitted from the both of them. "NO!" I screamed and separated the two of them, faster than they could blink. I set Edward down next to his family and threw Victoria into a near by tree. I focused all my energy into making her crash into anything possible. I could feel myself getting weak but I didn't care. Edward and the rest of them kept trying to grab Victoria but I would move her out of there grasps. Alice ran up to me and grabbed me squeezing me by the arms.

"Bella stop." She screamed but I didn't meet her gaze or even listen for that matter. I could feel inside my bones that the pack was on its way. All I had to do was wait just a bit longer. Just keep them all occupied a bit longer and then I could rest. I felt my eye lids dropping and my strength dissolve into nothing. I struggle to keep my eyes open but it was so hard. I could feel my head pounding and my heart beat slowing. I felt myself fall and the impact of the earth next to my body. Everything was becoming blurry and I heard roars and a loud painful scream which made me wince. I opened my eyes and could only see darkness. I could hear everything that was going on around me but no matter how many times I blinked or rubbed my eyes nothing happened.

I realized after a second that Charlie had told me that this would happen if I ended up using too much energy at the same time. I smelled something burning and then felt a nudge of a wet nose next to my cheek. I turned my head towards the werewolf standing over me.

"I'm ok." I said weakly. "Did you hurt the Cullen's?" I asked. I felt another wet nudge. I took that as a yes and felt my chest crush inside me. I couldn't breath. Before I could really start to freak out I felt a cold hand on my cheek and a whisper.

"We're ok." I heard Edward say. I felt a shiver roll its way down my back. I took in a small intake of breath and scooted away from him, making sure that I wasn't touching him. My body yearned for his touch and yet I wanted to be as far away from him at the same time. I couldn't understand this logic.

"Jake," I said and I heard him walk to stand next to me. "I need you to take me home. I can't see. So you might have to carry me." I said. He licked my face and I moved to wipe it off.

"Ew Jake, cooties." I said jokingly. I guess this meant that he had forgiven me for the whole incident earlier when the Cullen's had arrived. I felt completely guilty for hurting him like that. Now I could make it up to him.

"Wait, what's wrong with you?" Carlisle said obviously thinking he could fix it.

"Nothing," I said and reached out to find Jake. I felt the warm touch of his fur and he gently nudged me up till I was straddling his back. Without even saying goodbye, I let Jake take me home. As soon as my head hit the soft pillow of my bed I feel asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. **

I woke up, not sure how long I had been asleep. I rolled over punching the alarm clock. Its blaring alarm was hurting my ears. I sighed when the room was filled with silence. I turned over blinking as my eyes caught the first morning rays of sunshine. I groaned, throwing the covers over my head.

Yesterdays events hit me like a ton of brocks, the Cullen's being back, and Victoria being gone for good. I smacked my forehead, remembering how Edward's cool touch had calmed me.

I could still feel Edward's marble hand stroke my cheek. I muttered angrily a few chosen cuss words at the feeling the memory was giving me. His smooth, velvet voice whispering assurance had almost been too much but I had controlled myself. I hopped out of bed, grabbed my toiletries, and headed for the bathroom. As the steaming water rolled down my back I wondered why I had let the anger over take me. That had been a very bad move on my part since my power, I had learned, drained faster when I let myself get angry.

I groaned out loud, frustrated at my own stupidity. I stepped out knowing that standing under cold water was not going to accomplish anything. I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Eating my bowl of cereal I realized that I had to be the bigger person in this situation. Edward would not get to me, and I could go wherever I damn well pleased. The Cullen's were not going to stop me from going into Forks and if they tried well that would be the end of them now wouldn't it?

The phone rang and turned around picking it up on my way to the sink. "Hello, Swan residence." I said balancing the phone between my shoulder blade and my ear while washing my dish. "Hi Bella." I heard the one and only Alice. I took a deep breath and made my voice as cool as possible. "Alice," I replied. I wondered how she had gotten my phone number and then realized that this was a stupid question. Anyone with a phone book could find my number.

"I was wondering, well actually everyone was wondering if you would like to have diner with us." She said. "no." I replied automatically. She blew a raspberry at me over the phone. "You're no fun." She stated. I stayed silent. "Please Bella." She pleaded. I could almost see the puppy dog eyes she was probably doing over the phone.

"NO." I said and hung up on her. I could not let them back into my life. It was impossible. I had said that I was not going to let anyone else in my heart. Besides, they didn't deserve my forgiveness. Yes, they had saved me from Victoria, but it was their own fault that she was after me in the first place.

The phone rang once again, and I picked it up. I had in inkling that it was one of the Cullen's but you never knew.

"Hello, Swan residence." I said cheerfully. "Bella, omg Bella, it's so good to hear you. I was worried sick after yesterday." Esme's voice rang out of the phone. Gawd how much I had missed Esme, could not be put into words. I stayed silent not knowing what to say. Her worry made my broken heart throb. "I'm… ok" I said, trying to get control of my voice. "Bye." I said and hung up.

It hurt me to know that I just hung up on someone that had been so much like a mother to me. I waited for the phone to ring again but it didn't. A part of me kept waiting for it to do so. But this other part of me thought, _good, who needs them anyways. They left you to fend for yourself with a ravenous vampire after you without even as much as a second glaze back. _I turned my back on the phone trying to pretend it wasn't there. It was unbearable to know that they could have begged much better than they had.

I wondered for a second what would happen if I died. I mean, it wasn't like I was a big part of the whole "plan" I was someone average. Well not exactly average since I was a witch but there was tons of us out there. It was just that we knew how to hide ourselves since we were most like humans than any other mythical being. _How many people would actually care that I was gone, besides the pack and my dad? ___With a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach I noticed, that I never got close to anyone, for anyone to miss me when I leave.

I pushed the thoughts away, couldn't think like this. It was impossible for me to even think about the fact that I would die someday and no one would care. I pushed myself out the door, grabbing my backpack of necessities. I wasn't sure how long I would be gone but I hoped not long.

**A/N:**_ I might delete the chapter in which Victoria is killed by the Cullen's and Bella faints. Now I know you are probably wondering why. Well the last chapter was a piece of crap in my opinion. So I asked my good friend, .They Call Me Alice. To write out this chapter for me, she is so much better at writing that I am. If she does end up doing so, I will post up her chapter and you guys can choose which one you would prefer and I will go along with what you all want. Thanks everyone for reviewing. _


	16. Chapter 16

**CH. 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. **

The phone rang, and rang. Finally the machine picked up. BEEP "Bella, its Edward. I really need to talk to you. Please pick up the phone." He sighed heavily and you could even picture him running a hand through his hair if you knew him well enough. "Bella, I love you. Please just let me explain more thoroughly. Please." He stopped waiting for her to pick up the phone but Bella was long gone. No where in the near vicinity to hear this message. "Please call me back. If you don't call me back by tonight I'm going over there. Screw the treaty I don't care about it. Please just call me back. I love you." He said before hanging up.

**Edward's POV**

I waited by the phone, my eyes never wavering away from it. Of course, I knew she was ok. She had just talked to Alice and Esme but I needed to explain myself. I needed her to know fully why I had left, why we all had left.

I wanted to banish that angry, hurtful look from her face and bring back the happy Bella that I had known only just a year ago. I wondered for only a second, if she was truly gone, the caring compassionate Bella that we all knew and loved.

I got up and began to pace back and forth. It was so hard to just wait here for her to call me. I couldn't just sit here and do nothing but after all I had given her a chance to call me back. If she didn't I would go into La Push territory. I didn't care about the stupid treaty anymore. I needed to see her. I needed to talk to her, and make sure she was ok.

I couldn't believe that I had actually left her. But it had all been for a good reason. I needed for her to be safe. I needed for her to live normally, without any interference from the abnormal but that seemed unlikely for someone like Bella. The abnormal always seemed to center around her in some way.

I looked out the window, wondering what she was doing now. Maybe, she was with that one of the mutts. She seemed to have been kinda close with the mutt, Jake. Then a thought struck me. Could she possibly have moved on and be dating Jake? But no, she couldn't. Bella was mine. It was selfish to think like that but she was. I was nothing without her. I had learned that the hard way.

Being away from her had been the hardest thing I had ever done. I couldn't even be around my family because I just brought everyone down with my mood. Of course, they had tried there best to get me to cheer up, to live again. But it was impossible for me. I couldn't. The whole purpose for my being was gone and I had left it for her safety. I sighed heavily. I would never be able to forgive my self for what I did to her.

I tried to imagine living without Bella for another hundred years and a spasm of fear rippled through my bones. I couldn't even imagine it. I buried my face in my hands as dry sobs began to rip through me. What I wouldn't give to be able to cry again. This crying tearlessly was never satisfying.

I bit down on my lip, _get a grip Edward. _I thought to myself. I couldn't cry over this. I had work to do. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door, a plan already starting to form in my head. I would win Bella back. I would make her smile again if it was the last thing I did.

**A/N: Ha-ha, he's having mood swings. Maybe, he's on his period. Ok, yeah this chapter isn't anything to joke about but lol I just had to say that. I told you guys I would update again this week. Well exams are finally over and I am so happy. Next year I will be a junior and the thought is kind of freaking me out, ok so it is totally scaring the crap out of me but what can I do. Oh I know, build a time machine and go back to when I was 5 or better yet just speed forward till when I'm 21. Yeah, PARTY!! Ok so who wants to help me out? There's a kiss from Edward for anyone that's interested. **

**Edward:**** Nope, these lips are only for Bella. **

**Me:**** Yeah well, she just sold you to me. Mwahahaha. Fear me. **

**Edward:**** whimpers don't hurt me.**

**(I don't really own Edward. But wouldn't that be amazing if everyone owned there own life sized Edward.) **

**Also I just got my first job ever, like real job and I think I am going to be pretty busy. Hopefully I have spare time during the week to write out the next chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

**CH. 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. **

**Alice's POV**

I could see it as if I was standing in the meadow myself. Edward had decorated it perfectly. Lights were hung from the trees and a small picnic table sat in the very middle. The sun shone down on the beautiful flowers, making it have a peaceful and loving feel about it. I wondered how exactly he was going to manage to get here there and tried focusing on that. I could only get brief images, too fast for me to be able to decipher what the forms where. He couldn't make up his mind. I gritted my teeth together. He better have a good plan or I will slap him.

He had meant well when he had left her but we all knew it was his selfish thoughts that had drove him to it. We all knew that the only thing in the world Bella wanted was Edward, and she would give up anything for him. But he obviously didn't. He thought of himself as a monster. But thankfully he at least had come to his senses enough to try to win her back.

I missed Bella. She was my best friend and I missed dressing her up like a life sized Barbie doll. I know she hated when I did that, but sometimes I saw a hint of happiness, when she saw how Edward reacted to her all dressed up. That was the main reason for me dragging her into going shopping with me. I had never seen Edward happier than when he was with her, and the look he got on his face whenever I dressed her up was priceless.

They both loved each other tremendously they were just too stubborn to realize that the other couldn't live without the other. Both thought themselves unworthy of their significant other. I sighed frustrated, and I felt Jasper's hand stroke my back loving me.

"What's wrong love?" he asked looking down at me. I felt a sense of calm come over me and I smiled, silently thanking him.

"Nothing." I replied. I sighed content and leaned into him. He put his arm around me and began to rub my arm up and down soothingly. This, Jasper and I had been meant to be even before we had met each other. I knew it, even before I had had the vision of us together. I couldn't help but stare at him, wondering how I had gotten so lucky.

**Edward's POV**

As I set everything up, I kept getting more impatient as I didn't get a call from Bella. I looked at my cell for what seemed like the hundredth time. I ran a hand through my hair and almost pulled it out. "Calm down Edward." I said out loud. Ok, now I was talking to myself, this was one weird week. I checked off all the things I needed. I smiled as I noticed that everything was perfect, the only thing missing was Bella, my lovely Bella.

I checked my phone again, and noticed it was getting late and I was getting more and more anxious. I ran to the border and sat down. My nerves were jumping up and down inside my body. But I sat completely still except for my eyes that were roaming over the border line. Hours passed and still Bella did not call me. I had a bad feeling about this. I got up and began to pace.

I thought about asking Alice to look into Bella's future but then I remembered she was probably with the stupid mutts and her future would be lost. I growled frustrated. Why was she such a magnet for trouble?

My thoughts seemed to turn and all I could think about was the fact that she hadn't called me. What if something had happened to her? What if she was hurt? What if she needed me? I needed to cross, now, before anyone noticed. If I died, well then it would be better to die than live without Bella.

"Here goes nothing." I whispered to the wind. I ran crossing the border easily. After a second I realized, I had crossed and I had not gotten mauled yet. I threw my head back and laughed. The mutts didn't have that good of a security if I was able to get through without any of them noticing. I would finally get to see Bella again. I had been waiting for this moment since I had last seen her and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

I ran faster and faster wanted to get to her side that second. Out of nowhere something flew at me making me fall to the ground. I growled, and the thing did also. I looked up to meet the one and only Paul. _"What the hell are you doing here?"_ he asked me. I starred at him horrified. How did he know I could read his thoughts? He seemed to read the unspoken question on my face because he smiled toothily and said, _"Bella told us."_ It sounded like he was proud of the fact that she hated us so much and that she had trusted them with out secrets.

"I'm looking for Bella." I said crawling away from him. I stood up and dusted myself up. When I looked back up I saw everyone had arrived. I was completely surrounded with nowhere to turn. "Hello Sam." I said.

"_Hello to you too."_ he replied. He seemed calm, cool but the rest were having a hard time controlling them selves except for him and Paul.

"_I hear your looking for Bella."_ Sam said.

"_He better stay away from her."_ I heard from the one and only Jacob Black. I had noticed out in the clearing that he seemed to have a strong connection with her. I ignored his comment, since clearly I had not been meant to hear it.

"Yes, I…want to explain myself. I want to explain my behavior." I said, casually like the fact that 10 huge wolfs that could easily kill me, weren't standing before me.

"_You have done enough explaining. You left her to die out in the forest. If Sam and Paul hadn't found her she would be dead."_ Jake growled.

"No, that's not what happened. Well it was but I didn't mean to. I was try-" I didn't get the rest of my sentence out before Jake lunged at me. Rather than getting into a fight that I most likely would lose I let him throw me back into the trees. He snarled right in front of my face but I did not look away. I was not about to show him that I was scared. If I died, I would die with dignity.

"_Don't say another word."_ He said, angrily. He was shaking, and I could tell he didn't have control of his emotions.

"_Get off of him Jacob."_ Sam said. Jacob looked at me a split second before getting up. But not before ripping my shirt so it looked like a vest. My chest was being shown to all of the mutts and I felt a bit self conscious. _Where is Jasper when you need him?_ I thought.

"_Get up."_ Sam said to me. I got up quickly. Maybe they wouldn't kill me just yet and I would get to see Bella. Or they would make Bella kill me. Dying at Bella's hands was better than getting ripped apart limb from limb by these mutts. I shook my head to rid my mind of these thoughts. What was I thinking? Was I completely insane now? I wanted Bella to kill me? Yeah, I was completely, a hundred percent insane.

"_Walk."_ Sam said and nudged his nose behind me. I turned and began to walk. I tried to not give into my urges and turn around to see if they were still there as I walked forward. I forced my head up and pushed my shoulders back.

"_Go get her."_ Sam ordered. _"Make sure she comes. Maybe she will know how we should handle this. I do not want a war on my shoulders."_ He said. I could feel their eyes on me. It made me want to turn around and growl but I fought back the growl. I heard someone running away.

"_She's not at home."_ Quil said as he ran back up to the pack after being gone for no more than two minutes.

"_Go to my house and call her. Tell her it's an emergency and then hang up. Don't say anything more. She'll come."_ Sam said, sure of himself. I was as sure as he was that she would come. The Bella I knew would do anything to help those in need. I sighed and felt better all of a sudden. Just knowing that I would be able to see her was making me so happy. I could tell there was a little spring in my step.

"What the hell is so happy about?" I heard Embry say. "Oh, I found a lily." I said and turned around to show them a lily that I had in my hands. Of course this wasn't the real reason I was happy but they didn't need to know that.

"_Do you think he's gay_?" I heard Leah ask. **A/N: Just so everyone knows. I have nothing against gay, lesbians or bisexuals.** No one answered and she kept going. _"Because if he is that would just be a shame." _She said. I stiffened at her words. Who knew that werewolves could be attracted to vampires?

"_Shut up."_ Embry whined.

"_What I'm just making and observation."_ She said. But I knew the only reason she was thinking that was to annoy the crap out of the rest of them. She began to undress me in her head.

"_I do not want that image in my head."_ Quil growled. She stopped but not before having a little bit more fun. I shivered at her thought but kept walking knowing that pretty soon I would get to see my love again.

_**A/N: Hey guys, Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just that I had to go in for surgery and then I was working and it made me tired since I wasn't used to it and all. Then, my computer decides to be a pain in the butt and the internet wouldn't connect. Anyways I hope I can get the next chapter up sometime next week. Probably won't happen since I'm like always working or just sleeping. :D **_

_**RoseXred**_


	18. Chapter 18

**CH. 18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. **

We had been walking for what seemed like an hour when finally I saw a small shack. "Is that were we are headed?" I asked nodding my head towards the small shack. _"Yes, we will be waiting there_." Sam said. It was sounding more and more like Bella was in charge of them, like they trusted her judgment more than they trusted their own. I walked out of the trees and waited as they changed back.

They all walked inside, not waiting for me. I walked inside behind them and took in the shabby looking place. It was not bad. It had a homey feeling about it. It had a women's touch but it looked more like a hang out place more than anything.

Everyone sat where they could and started acting like I wasn't there. But every move I made was followed with a glance by one of the wolves. I began to look around at the small TV, the video games, the old game cube, the picture frames that adorned the room. Everything showed them to be human in every aspect but it was peculiar for me to not think about them as my enemy. To think of them as just people with lives and people they loved, was awkward, twisted.

"Will you sit down?" Embry said, looking down at his the cards in his hands. It looked like they were playing twenty one. He was losing badly.

Nobody said anything and I realized as I looked around that they question was directed towards me. No one else was standing. "Just sit still, your distracting me." he said not even looking up. I leaned against the nearest wall and stood still. I didn't want to get on there bad side. Who knew what they would do if I didn't cooperate.

I didn't stay still for very long, because seconds later Bella came flying in like something was chasing her.

"What happened? Is anyone hurt?" she asked, her eyes dangerously flashing from one person to another. Sam got up, silently, not saying anything. She had yet to see me, and I didn't find this bad. I actually liked it. I could focus on her face more clearly. She was so beautiful, and more grown up than I had last remembered. Her skin looked completely dazzling even after all the running she had just done. "damn it, why isn't anyone saying anything? Tell me. is it Charlie?" she said, her voice rising with each word she spoke. Her eyes got big as she remembered Charlie.

"No calm down. We caught the bloodsucker on our turf. Since you-" he stopped as he led her out the door and outside. As if a mere wall would be enough to stop me from listening in on their conversation. "Since you use to have some kind of connection with him I thought you should decide his fate. I of course do not want a war to start because of this. We could let him go with a warning, but what if they think we are going soft and try to use that to their advantage." He said. There was a pregnant pause in which nothing was said. From peaking into Sam's face I could see that Bella was thinking very hard.

"Let me see him." she said, her voice void of any emotion. "I'll make my decision afterwards." I could tell that Sam had simply nodded. He didn't seem to be a man of many words. They came back inside and she looked at me, "Come on then." She said. Her voice was soft, wary, tired. I yearned to hold her in my arms and sing my lullaby. But at this moment I didn't think that would be a good idea.

I followed her into another room and she sat down on the bed. "Sit." She said waving her arm in the direction of a small desk chair. I sat down and didn't speak. She seemed to be getting her thoughts together and I didn't want to ruin the last moments I would possibly ever see her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked pinching the bridge of her nose. She was obviously stressed. I forced my hands to my sides, not wanting to move over my boundaries and touch her.

"I was brought here." I said.

"No, no why did you cross the border?" she asked.

"I left you a message. You never called me back. I said I would cross if you didn't call me back." I replied. She should know this.

"Aw, yes. Didn't you think that maybe I hadn't been home to listen to this message?" she asked. I shook my head. Of course, I hadn't thought of that. It was a logical thing to think about. But I had been to preoccupied worrying if she was hurt to think of the much simpler things. She laughed, and I closed my eyes, listening to the sound that I had missed so much.

"That would be like you Edward. Jumping to conclusions before even thinking about the simplest things." she sighed. "There not going to be happy about this." She whispered. "Ok, you're free to go." She said.

"I can go? Just like that?" I asked, baffled. I thought they would torture me, do something.

"Yeah go. I'm too tired to try to punish you in any way. And anyways, I know you. You were just trying to do what you thought was right." She said smiling at me. And for a second I could almost imagine that we were still together and I had never left her. That she still loved me, and still wanted to be with me.

She got up, obviously to tell the others of the news. They wouldn't be happy. But they didn't really care at the moment. Most of them just wanted to go home to sleep. I didn't blame them. They worked hard to protect La Push.

"Bella." I said as she reached out to touch the doorknob. "I've been meaning to talk to you. I… will you meet me? At our place in an hour or so?" I asked timidly. I was scared, what if she said no. She had every right to, but the thought of not being able to be with her scared me more than the fact that ten werewolves were just outside the door, waiting on her command to attack me. She stiffened, and did not move for a long moment.

"I'm not sure. Maybe." She said before walking out. I sighed. I had at least asked her. Now all I had to do was wait. I could wait till the end of the world for Bella. If that's what I had to do, that's what I would do.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe I was even considering going to meet him. I hadn't been to our meadow since the last time we had been there together. "Okay, he's leaving." I said to the guys, rubbing my sore neck. I sat down on the nearest lazy boy chair. My legs were screaming in protest, to me standing a minute longer.

"What why?" Paul said standing up. I looked up at him. Even as tiny as I was, I never backed down. I could take him easily.

"You guys, made me run here all the way from New Mexico. So don't you dare question my judgment." I said through clenched teeth. My patience was wearing thin. With Edward, it had been different. He had done nothing wrong except cross over the measly border. These guys on the other hand had made me tired beyond belief.

"You ran here? All the way from New Mexico? What the hell where you doing there?" Quil said.

"Yes I did, and I don't think that's any of your business. I'm going home. I'm tired." I said, getting up. I left not looking back at them arguing. Edward was already long gone by the time I was actually out the door and headed towards home. I wondered if he was grateful that I had let him go. Maybe he had been trying to get himself killed.

I didn't even know why I had let him go. Some part of me just knew that I would not be able to forgive myself if I had been responsible for his death. I owed the Cullen family too much to do so. Yes, they had left me, but they had befriended me also. I could not take away a family member from them.

I ran home thinking about him. I knew I would meet him even as I said answered, "maybe." It was wrong of me to just treat them that way. If they were going to be here, in town it was going to be damn near impossible to just ignore the fact that they were there. Sooner or later I would have to face them and there was no point in trying to put it off.

As I stood in my room, I found myself being nervous. What was I suppose to wear? I realized that I hadn't felt this way in a long time, almost giddy. I quickly ran into the shower, letting the sweat roll off my body. I changed into some boy shorts and a blue top once I got out. I checked the messages and I did have one from Edward. Before it could play out I deleted it. What he needed to tell me, he would tell me to my face. I did not want to hear it from a stupid message. It seemed too impersonal, too childish.

I ran to where I was suppose to meet Edward, and was shocked at the sight before me. The meadow looked beautiful. He had obviously taken the time to make it look good. The lights that adorned the trees were made even more beautiful by the twinkling stars. I noticed a small table with two seats. It was beginning to look more and more like a date rather than just a meeting.

Edward sat at the table, his hands folded on top of the table. He looked at me with a small smile on his face. "I didn't think you would show up." he said.

"Where you about to cross the border again?" I teased.

He laughed, "No, no I don't think ill be doing that any time soon." I walked closer to him.

"Oh and why is that?" I asked. He shrugged. He seemed to be surer of himself now. He was more comfortable.

"Sit, we have a lot to talk about." And he tensed thinking about what ever was on his mind. I sat down and noticed a bowl of mushroom ravioli. He remembered? How sweet. "Eat, you must be hungry." He said.

"I actually am. Thank you." I began to eat and tried not to look him in the eye. It still felt awkward to know that he was watching me eat. I swallowed. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. "Eat. There is plenty of time to talk about that later." He said.


	19. Chapter 19

**CH. 19**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. **

_A/N: I just noticed that in my story Bella never met the Volturi yet it says she did, so let's just pretend she did. :D k?_

**Bella's POV**

I swallowed my last piece of ravioli and rubbed my now full stomach. I had not noticed how hungry I really was until I had taken that first bite. Edward sat before me, content. I cleared my throat. "So, what did you want me to come here for?" I asked, timidly. He took a deep breath.

"I… well I wanted to explain myself. I know you believed that I left you because I didn't love you anymore. That's not true. It will never be true." He said looking deep into my eyes, to show me how much he meant those words.

I had to look away in order to be able to remember how to breath. It surprised me that after so long he was still able to leave me breathless just by looking at me.

"I left because I thought it would be safer for you. It was my fault what happened to you on your 18th birthday. If I hadn't put you in that situation you would have never gotten hurt. And obviously the Volturi wanted you dead, one way or the other. I couldn't do that to you. You had too much to live for. It was true what I said that day in front of the house. They gave me an ultimatum and I took the option I thought would best suit you. I see now that it wasn't." his eyes dropped down to the table and he looked so sad. He sighed, and I could see why he had left. Didn't mean it wasn't a stupid decision but if I was in his shoes, I would have done the same thing.

I reached out and placed my hand on his wrist. He was hiding his face away from me. He had both his hands covering his face.

"It's ok. I get it." I said. There was nothing else I could say. I knew I loved him. I still did after all this time. Loving him was never a question it was the thought that I was insignificant compared to him. That's what scared me about our relationship, when we had had one.

"What?" he said shocked.

"I understand why you did it." I said.

"You do?" he asked, baffled. He starred at me, it seemed almost like his eyes were bugging out of his head.

"So you forgive me just like that?" he asked. I didn't say anything, looking down at my hands.

"No." I replied. "That's not what I said. I said that I understood why you did it. That doesn't mean that I forgive you for what you did."

He looked at me almost as if his heart was breaking underneath his very skin. "You don't forgive me?" he asked. His voice sounded broken. I got up quickly not wanting to look at the hurt look on his face another second.

"I think I should be leaving now." I said not daring to meet his gaze. I knew that if I did, I would not be able to leave. In some part of my heart I had forgiven him. But I couldn't do that to myself. I could not live like that. He had hurt me once and the pain had been almost too much. I was a fool to even think about giving him a second chance.

I heard him as he got up swiftly and grabbed my arm, pulling me back towards him. "Please Bella. You cant just leave." he pleaded.

"Yes I can Edward." I said coldly, yanking my arm from his hand. As I walked away from him, I could feel myself becoming colder and colder. Every step I took made me even angrier. He didn't want me to walk away yet he was letting me. I turned around and I noticed that he was right there. His face millimeters from my own, before I could say anything, he kissed me.

At first it was gentle, as if he was trying to show me all his emotions but all of a sudden it became urgent. I stood there, my arms at my side, screaming in protest to be able to embrace him. Seeing that I had not reacted in the way he wanted me to, Edward took a step back. I couldn't stand to look at his heart broken face but yet my eyes were glued to it.

"Bella, I…I don't know what to say to make you forgive me but I cant let you just walk away like this. I love you. I will always love you, even if you change your mind I don't care. I will always be here waiting for you." he said. I starred at him, not saying anything.

"Edward…I can't." I said and I ran away like the coward I was.

I did not stop running until I got home. I could hear the wind rushing past me and nothing more. He was not crying out to me, to come back. And for some reason this hurt me. He couldn't have possibly meant that he still loved me if he wasn't even trying to get me back. It seemed like he was taking the easy way out. He wasn't even trying.

I walked in my house, ignoring Charlie's worried questions and went straight up to my room. As he knocked on my door, I ignored it and simply laid in bed staring at the ceiling. I felt completely numb. It had not brought relief hearing that he still cared about me as I did him. It had actually made me feel numb. I didn't know what to do. Should I take him back and forgive him? Or should I just keep going they way I had and try to just forget about these feelings? I turned over onto my stomach, as I tried figuring out what to do.

**Edward's POV**

It hurt to see my Bella leave me standing there. I couldn't do anything but stand there looking at the spot where she had disappeared into the trees. My heart was breaking. I could feel it inside my very chest. Is this what she had felt when I had left her in the woods?


End file.
